Hollowfied
by Nalis daughter Jade
Summary: This is my own lil jigabo of bleach, i added my own characers so i hope you like. Nali be the one you have to look for.


Hollowfied

Three queens were born.

In the deepest forest of Japan, it is the year 2024. A new species of human that are judged were preparing for the birth of three girls. They're mother Tia helibel was laying inside of the meeting tent in the camp; everyone in the camp surrounded her as her husband Anthony shadowstrike held her hand.

Tia helibel had gone into labor as the crescent moon had shaped in the sky above the tent; she was a mere-human that was taken into the family of the Shinku. It was 30 minutes later Helibel was through giving birth.

She gave birth to triplets, the first one came out with red hair, and her face showed much of her mother. She was named Min. The second one to be born had purple hair; she bared that much from her father but still had her mother's face. She was named Nali. The third one had black hair, she got that from her mother's side, and her dip in her back was noticed too, she looked also much like her mother. She was named Lu. Anthony smiled down at them as all three of them opened their eyes; a mellow stare was being made between them. The girls didn't make a smile but Anthony did. He then walked over and hugged Helibel as she smiled down at the girls, the girls then looked around at each other with a clueless look. They then burped and laughed and giggled, so did Anthony and Tia.

6 years later, it was time for the girls to get their swords, the girls were told to step up and sit down in the chairs covered by a certain color by their father. When they sat down, the sashes around the chairs then somehow raped around the girls waist. They lifted their arms and put them out forward. Ookami, Ookameshi, and Getsugatensho we passed out to the girls. They griped the hilts of their swords and unsheathed the blades within. With respect the people of Shinku clapped their hands for the girl with honor.

Later that night the Village then set up a party up for the girls. They sat around the girls and singed songs, ate chicken, and laughed. Their father then walked off into the forest and told everyone he would be back. He always carried his sword with him but Nali saw that he left it behind in his tent. The girls then were release to go play down the hill near a river as they asked. Tia was washing dishes as she told them to be careful. As the girls made it to the hill, Lu tripped and rolled down the hill laughing. Min and Nali followed. They all rolled in a weird way, a way that formed a triangle when they were at the beach of the river. Min smiled at Lu as Lu smiled at Nali. Nali looked down at her palm; it bared a birth mark, a birth mark of 3 scratches. She then snapped out of daydreaming and smiled back at both her sisters. The moon could be seen in the river, the girls sat side by side looking at it as it shimmered across the surface of the water.

Conclusions, conclusions…

The wind blew once as the girls remained by the river, they all felt that it was an unpleasant breeze, nothing like they felt before. They all had stood up and looked at

Each other in a worried way, without regard they raced up the hill. They stood there as a man in a white hung over an overhead above the bridge. Only his smile could be seen, two other people in white coats could be seen also. A boy and a girl, the girls focused and saw that on their hands was a bone like structure. Then out of nowhere their mother, Tia helibel, jumped in front of them and scooped up all three of her little girls.

All the girls could do is just look up at their mother; she said nothing and didn't make eye contact with them. She then landed on a tree and sat the girls down on a branch; Nali looked back as her home was being burned. She snarled her lip and then began to cry, so did her sisters. Tia told them that are that it is not safe here anymore, that they needed to move somewhere far away. The girl's father then appeared next to Tia, he scooped up Nali and Min, Tia grabbed Lu and then they set off to the docks.

They arrived at the docks, but all the boats were burned down to ashes. Tia helibel then looked at Anthony, he nodded back. They then carried the kids to the edge of the beach, helibel then made some weird symbol on the sand near the water. It began to glow yellow and then she had placed her foot upon the water, she stayed afloat somehow, the girls were clueless. Anthony then took the youngest girl, Lu, with him. He jumped and then disappeared to the rally point him and Tia helibel had planned. Tia had picked up Nali and Min and skated across the water…to North America…

A new time

The girls were 15 and were all about to be put into a high school for learning, Tia helibel had bought a car for the house she already had bought out for the family, Anthony had picked up on two jobs to make some money for the family to support it.

It was Monday and time for the girls first time at school, Tia told them to put their uniforms on and hurry up because the bus was coming soon. Min gave her younger sisters a hug and jumped in excitement, so she got her sisters in happy mood too. They then set off for the bus stop, Anthony then came out and just glared down at his three girls, they noticed that his left wrist had a purple paw. Anthony pulled up his sleeve and grunted a little, just as he turned the corner the bus had pulled up. Luckily the girls were the first to get on, Lu went to the back and Nali sat down in front of the seat in front of Lu, Min sat more to the middle of the bus. As more stops came up more kids started get on. A girl with brown hair, braces, a little more that a man would want had sat next to Min, She greeted Min and told her that her name was Destiny. Min just smiled, not a word in return. Destiny had noticed that she was a little dumb founded but knew what was going on. Destiny had put her hand on Min's and joined fingers. Destiny whispered in Min's ear that she was going to hang out with her for a while. Min nodded and noticed on Destiny wrist was a keychain that had a monkey on it. Destiny just smiled back at Min, she then turned around and saw that the two other girls shared the same forehead mark and face just like Min. Destiny then nodded to both of them, Nali and Lu looked at each other clueless. As the bus pulled up to pick more kids up, the trees began to blow as the sun came out and shined in the windows of the bus, it brung out the color in the girls skin. As the bus began to two boys had got on the bus, Nali's eyes glanced at the one with sky blue hair, and Lu had put her attention on the taller one. Destiny had grabbed the taller one by the shirt and leaned him close to where his ear was near her mouth. Lu then watched them closely, the tall guy came over and sat next to Lu, and her greeted her and told her that his name is Deandre Jagerjack. Lu began to blush a little and then shook his hand. The blue haired guy then walked over and sat across from Nali, she then swung her hair down so that it could not look like she was staring at him, but she was. His eyes had a black paint in a shape of a blade coming out. Nali looked out the window and smiled, her hand had griped her book hard as she never felt this way about someone. As the bus started to pick up its last batch of kids, Nali had moved into the same seat with the blue haired dude. He looked at her quickly like he knew she was coming, she looked up at him and smiled, his blush could be seen perfectly from her angle. Nali thought it was cute, she then pointed at his chest, and he then reached for his ID and looked back at her. Nali nodded and smiled. He noticed that she could not talk so he wanted to teach her how to. He read his ID to her, "Grimmchi". She had chanted it back to him to show him that she understood.

Later that day school was out, the girls had learned a lot, it was passive you should say for them to learn quickly. Nali told Min and Lu that she would be home later and that she is going to Grimmchi's house. Nali then walked down the street which where Grimmchi lived. She knocked on his door and he opened it. He told her that he was home alone, Nali nodded and looked around at his house, she loved how it was painted the same color his hair was. He then asked her if she ready for him to teach her. She told him yes, he then had turned around kneeled down asking her did she want a piggy back ride. Nali stood there and giggled and pointed at his back, Grimm chi then nodded and told her to come on with a giggle. She then had got on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding tightly around his neck. As he easily carried her up the stairs she snuggled deeply into his back. Nali loved how warm he was, a smile went across her face. They had reached the door and he let her down, he had her sit down near the edge of his bed and he sat across from her to do his homework.

Three hours have past and Nali was getting a little tired, she then sat her pencil down and looked at Grimmchi, he got up and told her it not time to give up. He then got up and scooted her up; he wrapped his arms around her waist, and looped one of his hands on top of hers. He made her grab the pencil; she looked back at him with a blush, he looked back into her eyes and his cheeks began to turn a lush pink. They then drew their heads closer and closer very slowly. They both then drew a little closer till their lips connected. Grimmchi then put his arms around Nali's waist, they both stood up and they began to stop a little and then stared into each other's eyes. Grimmchi then hand on Nali's butt, he groped it once as she looked at him closely. Nali then held Grimmchi by one hand and walked to the door, she then closed the door…

Nali came home late that night with a smile on her face. Lu and Min wondered why she had this smirk on her face, al Nali did in return was giggle with the wave of her hand. Nali then started speaking complete English to her younger sisters later that night before they went to bed. Tia helibel and Anthony were next to the door listening, Anthony grinned as he listened to Nali teach her sisters now more English than what their friends taught them.

The next day the girls got up ready for the morning, they got up when they saw it was time to go to school soon but they had time on her hands. They then got up and then headed for the kitchen to get some cereal. They laughed because Lu had spilled her own bowl and it flipped on top of her head. They sat down and watched TV for a little bit. They all then went to the bathroom to do their hair. As they were doing their hair they all noticed that the moon on their head was grey and not yellow like here fathers…

Iron maidens

It was lunch time at school Nali was off with Grimmchi, Min was off with Destiny, and Lu was off with Deandre somewhere in the school. This gang called the WO Crips where keeping an eye on the girls for quite some time now, they then split up to go find the three little wolfs. It was the second half of lunch and then the girls were back together but went into the bathroom to check out there marks on their foreheads again, the stared at each other in the mirror and kept asking each other why it was not like fathers.

The door then opened and came in three girls in royal blue clothing, the leader in the middle then told them that they are not wanted around these parts. She had her hair laid on top of her left eye; it was dark blue, her upper teeth only showed. The girl then called out Lu, Lu had only looked down to the ground, and she knew that she was not the fighter type. Nali then put her arm in front of her little sister and told the leader of the gang that she would not be harming anyone.

The leader of the gang then sighed; she then introduced herself as Shy. Shy then closed her eyes and then grinned, showing that same smile like before, without warning she then dashed for Nali, it was too late. Shy's fist was deep in Nali's stomach, Shy then thrust forward and send Nali flying into the bathroom sink, Nali had been knocked unconscious . Min then froze in place as she saw her sister get defeated, tears started to run down her face. Lu's hair then dangled over face, it was shaded near her eyes. Min then looked slowly to her sister; Lu's tender smile was no more.

Lu then looked up quickly and jumped at shy, her hair had moved out the way now showing her moon was golden. She didn't look like the Lu Min had seen before. Lu then had hit Shy on her right eye, scrapping it a bit, leaving a long gash going down Shy's face. Shy then reached for her face and griped it. She then told the sisters that this is not over and left the bathroom. Nali woke up as the gang left the bathroom, Lu and reached down to help her up as Min was still frozen in place by what was going through her head. Nali had lifted Lu's hair and noticed that she had the same moon their father did.

Min then walked out the bathroom to go to class; she had this timid look on her face on. Lu and Nali then walked out and wondered where Min was off to in such a rush went to their classes too.

When school was out Deandre had ask Lu did she want to go to some football game. Lu agreed and they then walked over to his car. As Lu got in she felt this throbbing pain in her head as she closed the door to Deandre's car. Nali then headed home to study more on her new lang. Min went to Destiny's house to take a nap because she needed someone to snuggle with…

As Deandre and Lu made their way to the basketball game, Lu had got the same throbbing pain her head again. She then closed her eyes and wondered what was happening, Deandre kept looking at her and rubbing her shoulder to sooth her. Lu then looked up at the moon, she squinted a bit then the same pain had hit her one more time. Lu's eye and mouth then had shot out this white looking stuff that covered the right side of her face, Deandre didn't see it because he was focusing on the road, Lu then looked at him at the corner of her left. Deandre laid his arm on Lu's shoulder and he asked her if she was ok? She tried to smile while holding onto the right side of her face.

She felt like bones where growing on her face. It then began to spread onto her face. She quickly then grabed underneath it and broke it off out the window. She looked at Deandre with a clueless look, he then gasped and saw that her right eye was all black and her pupil was a pure yellow. Deandre then asked her that was her eye ok? The weird eye then faded away and Lu was back to normal again. Lu said what? Deandre replied nothing.

They then had arrived at the Dallas Cowboys stadium; Deandre then got out and opened the door for Lu. As they walked to the entrance of the stadium Lu rubbed her crescent moon on her forehead a couple of times, worried about why she's been feeling strange lately. Deandre griped her waist and hugged her closely as he paid the tickets in for both of them. Lu then made a shy frown as her cheeks turned pink. They started to walk down the hall checking out their seat numbers on where they were going to sit; Lu had told Deandre can help her find a bathroom.

Deandre pointed right to one, she then griped his hand and power pulled him to the bathroom. She slammed Deandre onto the wall; he looked down at her and told her what if we get caught. She then laid her finger on his lips and shushed him…

That night Lu had come back to the house, not telling her sisters about her day like she used to. Nali and Min knew that Lu went through some changes over the past months. Nali and Min went to go lay down in their beds, tired from working around the house while Lu was out. Lu turned off the lights and jumped in her bed also.

The light in their room shined brightly through the window, the moon was like the beacon of light for the girls. A knock was heard on the door, Tia and Anthony then opened the door and peeked in to see if the girls were sound asleep. Nali was the only one awake. She was staring at her father secretly from her cover. Tia had smiled and walked away, Anthony was still standing there at the door way, his eyes then half way closed. He knew Nali was not sleep; Nali got startled and then closed the hole in her cover and closed her eyes with a giggle. Anthony laughed and closed the door.

The voices

It was a Saturday, and it was sunny outside. Tia and Anthony decided that they were going to take the girls to a special place.

The girls came rushing out the house with suitcases like they were really going somewhere and then stumbled on each other. Anthony told them that they would not need all that. It was a good twenty minute ride. The girls then saw that they arrived; it was a beach with no people. That had the girl curious. They all got out and Anthony told them to come here. He then popped open the trunk and there lied there their swords. Anthony grabed his and then had thrown of his coat to the side, He ran down towards the beach and taunted the girls to bring it on. Nali, Min and Lu grabed their swords and headed down slowly towards their father. Lu and Min then leaped towards Anthony but were stopped by Tia with her sword. Tiburon. Lu's brow raised a bit as she mocked her mother's shape of her sword. Min then then shook her head at Lu's mocking and headed for Tia. Tia smiled and engaged back.

Nali sat there with her sword tightly in her hands; her father had this grin on his face like always. Anthony then pointed his sword at her and then came to her with some speed, Nali gasped as she put her sword across in front of her. Anthony came down on it hard, but her was merely playing around. She then yelled and slung him off to the left, he swung his sword swiftly at her feet but Nali had jumped, kicking him in the arm in the same direction his swing was going. Anthony took the hit and grabed Nali by the foot and slammed her down in the sand.

Nali then quickly scooted away and got on her feet, pointing Ookami at her father with a smile, her moon then turned gold. Anthony then smiled secretly. Nali then placed her other hand on top of her should of the arm that was holding Ookami and charged Anthony. Anthony gasped as he saw the change in her facial expression; Nali then began to speed up a little more and jumped. She then yelled coming down on her father with such force, he gasped as the hit landed. A pillar of sand then was tossed into the air due to the impact…

Nali then was there standing over her father with her sword inches away from his chest, his sword was cracked in half from the blow Nali gave him. Anthony then smiled as a gash open across his face, just across the nose. Blood then dripped down alittle, Nali gasped as she then jumped down to him. He then opened his arms and gave her a hug, laughing. He told her that she has grown strong, rubbing his hand through her hair to ruffle it a bit.

A crash could be heard; Nali and Anthony then got up and ran up the hill. When they got to the top they saw Tia siting on Min and Lu. It was clear to Nali that Mother defeated her sisters. Lu then said she slipped, Tia then had pushed her face into the sand with her foot as she asked everyone are they ready to eat?.

After lunch, Min said she was going to the store to get a few snacks.


End file.
